


Sázka na vítěze

by lockedpain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedpain/pseuds/lockedpain
Summary: Když nějaká škola v Anglii hledá suplujícího učitele na záskok, je tu vždy Sherlock Holmes, který rád falšuje statusy o stipendiu.Když nějaký idiot potřebuje někomu nakopat zadek, je tu vždy John Watson, kterému už je to stejně absolutně fuk.





	Sázka na vítěze

**Author's Note:**

> Nemůžu uvěřit, že publikuju i první Johnlock povídku, co jsem kdy napsala :D tahle by měla být dokonce na kapitoly :)

John zrychleným krokem pospíchal před školní budovu do malého parčíku.  
Park byl souborem spletitých, pískem vysypaných cestiček, vedoucích mezi trsy zelenavé trávy. Sem tam se ukázala i metalovitě lesklá kovová lavička, nebo mladý stromek.   
John měl park rád. Rád sedával na těch chladných lavičkách a v klidu se nasvačil, nebo jen tak přemýšlel. Když zrovna neměl společnost svojí party kluků, byl jen zamlklý obyčejný středoškolák. 

Ian už tam na něj čekal, na tváři mu pohrával vřelý úsměv. Zrzavé vlasy měl sčesané na levou stranu, čokoládové oči na příchozího studenta upíraly svůj uhrančivý pohled.   
John ho pozdravil letmým polibkem na vlhké rty. Potom si sedl vedle zrzka na lavičku a propletl s ním ruce. Ian se zprvu malinko odtáhl, ale pak uzavřel blonďáčka v pevném sevření. 

,,Ahoj," opožděně pozdravil John. Ian cosi zamumlal nazpět, ale hned potom se začal opět věnovat rtům svého společníka.   
A najednou je vyrušily dva chlapecké hlasy:

,,Watson a bumerang zase spolu?" posměšně si založil ruce Johnův spolužák Eddie. 

,,Neříkej mi tak," pokusil se o obranu Ian, ale ta hned spadla s dalšími slovy Eddieho menšího přítele.

,,Do všeho bys jen vrážel, to co máš mezi nohama. Není to moc dobrá volba, Johne. Tady Ian je totiž jen sprostá děvka a buzna."

John vstal, zatnul pěsti a připravil se k levému háku nasměrovanému do brady, ale Ian ho zatahal za rukáv a donutil ho zpátky si sednout. 

,,Tady Watson je stejná buzna jako Taves, nech ho jen ať si to s ním zase rozdá.."

,,Ale nech toho, Eddie. Vždyť John je ještě panic!" posměšně se ušklíbl kluk.   
Být v sedmnácti panic není nic špatného, prolétlo Johnovi hlavou. 

Ian se zničehonic zvedl, protlačil se skrz kluky a bez pozdravu odešel. John to nechápal, ale nešel za ním. Čekal až těm dvěma dojde trpělivost a odejdou. A taky, že odešli. 

...

John stál pod jedním malým stromkem v jejich parčíku a hltal očima každou malou změnu pohybu v okruhu dvě stě metrů. Zadrnčel mu mobil. Vytáhl ho z kapsy a podíval se na příchozí zprávu. 

Kontakt: Miláček   
V parku za deset minut. Přijdu :)

John se samolibě usmál od ucha k uchu, ale úsměv mu zvadl, hned když Ian přišel.   
Ian, bývaje věčně optimistický, teď chladně pozoroval svého blonďatého kluka. 

,,Děje se něco?" vytrhl ho z dumání John.

,,Vlastně jo," promnul si oči zrzek, ,,rozcházím se s tebou."

,,Cože?!" bez přemýšlení vyhrknul.

Ale Ian už k tomu neřekl ani slovo, jen se otočil na patě a odkráčel pryč od Johna.   
Tomu trvalo několik desítek vteřin, než si uvědomil, co se právě stalo a začal jednat. Doběhl zrzka, zaterasil mu cestu svým tělem a potom ho za límec košile přitáhl k sobě a vtiskl polibek do koutku úst. Chlapec se s mírným zavrčením vyprostil ze sevření a mlčky odešel.

John nikdy nebrečel tolik, jako ten večer. 

...

,,Hele, panic už jde," zavrčel mu do obličeje nějaký neidentifikovatelný kluk. 

,,Buzík se vrátil," rozesmála se celá třída. 

John si s povdechem sedl do lavice a otevřel učebnici chemie. Potřeboval vnímat jen něco jiného než ty řeči o jeho orientaci.   
Vyrušil ho divoce drnčící zvonek a další neidentifikovatelnou osobu vstupující do třídy spolu s ředitelem školy po boku. 

Ředitel vybídl studenty, aby se posadili. John se zavrtěl na židli, když si všiml kluka zhruba stejně starého, vzpřímeně stojícího vedle ředitele. Oba se zhluboka nadechli.

,,Třído, tady pan Holmes bude dva týdny zaskakovat vašeho kantora chemie."

,,Kravina," rozesmál se jeden ze studentů. 

,,Vždyť je to ještě děcko! Kolik mu je? Čtrnáct?" zlostí vrčeli jiní.

,,Uklidněte se. Profesor June si zlomil nohu, pan Holmes ho jen dva týdny zaskakuje," protočil oči. 

,,A kolik mu je?!"

,,Šestnáct," ozval se směrem k studentům křehký britský baryton, hluboce zabarvený a zkontrastovaný. Jeho hlas.. Johnovi se z něj podlamovaly kolena. Byl hluboký i vysoký zároveň. Prostě perfektní. 

Většina studentů chytla záchvat smíchu. Ředitel chtěl něco namítnout, ale Holmes ho nechal odejít s poznámkou, že to zvládne sám. Ani on nevypadal, že by byl s volbou profesora spokojený.

John si až teď začal všímat jeho vzhledu. Měl kadeřavé ebenové vlasy, které se točily v jemných prstýncích kolem jeho hlavy. Po stranách byly delší a vyčnívaly do skoro nepatrných růžků, ze zadu byly kratší. Ofina tvořena několika malými kudrlinkami mu spadala do čela. Husté rovněž tmavé obočí rámovalo jeho protáhlé oči. Duhovky trpěly syndromem Heterochromia, pokud se to dalo vůbec označit za syndrom. Každopádně, byly nádherné a lemovala je linie dlouhých řas.   
Byl velice štíhlý a vysoký (na Johnovy poměry, samozřejmě) a halen do černého saka, pod kterým vykukovaly cípy a límec z fialové košile - to vše doplněné o dlouhé kalhoty a specifické, britské, kvalitní polobotky na mírném podpatku. 

John si ani neuvědomoval, že mluví, protože na něj civěl jako na zjevení. Kantor působil celkem chladně a odtažitě, to ale blonďáčka neodradilo. Vážně se mu líbil, byl v tu chvíli pro Johna přitažlivější než celá matička Země a k jeho nadšení, k tomu ani nepotřeboval gravitaci.

...

Byla noc. John ponocoval s učebnicí Biologie třímající v rukách. Nutně se potřeboval doučit všechnu látku, kterou probírali, když zrovna úmyslně zameškával hodiny, aby nemusel sledovat ty znechucené pohledy jeho spolužáků. A v tu chvilku mu zavibroval mobil, až do teď položený těsně vedle jeho hlavy. Odložil učebnici, mobil nenuceně zvedl a pohodil s ním v pravačce. Výraz v jeho tváři, když zjistil že mu přišla zpráva, se dal popsat ledatak jako vážně překvapený - místy až šokující. 

Kontakt: Jake  
Vsadím se s tebou o sto liber, že nezbalíš toho nového profesora na chemii, buzno :D

Ta zpráva nějakým zvláštním způsobem Johna rozesmála. Nejradši by tomu hajzlovi nakopal zadek. Ale musí se soustředit na odpověď. Nad tou přemýšlel hodnou chvilku, než nakonec napsal:

Kontakt: John  
Vážně? Vždyť je určitě ještě mladší než já. Stačilo by ho přirazit ke skříňkám, dát mu pusu a hned by se zamiloval

Kontakt Jake  
Vsadíš se? Jen abys nelitoval. 

Kontakt: John  
Drž hubu a radši si vydělej těch sto liber dopředu :*

Kontakt: Jake  
Ok. Už se těším :D

John položil mobil na psací stůl a dlouze zívnul. Neměl ani ponětí, do čeho se to namočil.

...

Příští den si John vzal do školy indigově modré džíny, červenou košili a svojí nejlepší mikinu. Dával si celkem práci i s česáním vlasů, protože byl odhodlaný vyhrát sázku. 

Chemii měli až třetí třetí hodinu, takže šel o jednu přestávku do parku před školu a posadil se na ledově chladnou lavičku. Dobře věděl, že v tuhle dobu přichází do školy Holmes - jako za pět minut dvanáct. A tak si na něj hezky počkal.

,,Za chvíli ti začíná hodina, měl by ses jít připravit," ozval se za jeho zády ten poddajný a čistý hlas. 

,,A ty mě učíš, myslím, že příprava je nezbytná i pro tebe."

Kluk si sedl vedle Johna a usmál se. Vykoukly jeho sněhové perličky. 

,,Tvůj humor se mi líbí. Jakou přípravu máš na mysli?" 

Drobný blonďáček se zatlemil a sklonil hlavu.

,,Jak se jmenuješ?" 

,,Holmes."

John chytl záchvat smíchu. Holmes vypadal z jeho chování zmateně, skoro bezradně. 

,,Jo, tohle zrovna vím," uklidnil se nakonec.

,,Sherlock," procedil skrz zuby.

,,Zajímavé.. Takže, Sherlocku. Dovolíš abych nás připravil?" krátce pohlédl na jeho dokonale vykrojené rty. 

,,Ne," pohotově se kantor zvedl z lavičky, ,,a teď radši pojď. Nebo ti to zapíšu jako neomluvenou hodinu." 

Johnovi nezbývalo nic jiného, než Sherlocka následovat. Přepočítal se, holt na to bude muset jít trochu pomaleji. Ale vážně jen trochu. 

...

John každý den postával před školou, v parku a pozoroval ostatní spolužáky. Sherlock se snad jako naschvál motal kolem něj, s nějakými kyselými poznámkami nebo tématem chemie, kterému John vůbec nerozumněl. 

V úterý Sherlock Johna dokonce sledoval při cestě domů a zíral na něj? Znělo to sice normálně, ale ten způsob kterým to prováděl tomu zrovinka dvakrát nenasvědčoval. Byl bezradný. Co když je Holmes úchyl? Nebo (ne)má zájem o muže? 

Sherlock se posadil na obrubník vedle Watsona, se zády vzpřímenými jako pravítko, v obleku vypadajícím jako uniforma nějaké prestižní anglické univerzity a hned třemi rozepnutými knoflíky u košile. 

,,Ahoj," pozdravil na oko nezaujatě a odtažitě John.

Sherlock zarytě mlčel a zíral - proboha on na Johna zase zíral! Určitě zíral, John cítil jeho propalující pohled až v morku kostí. Mladý Watson měl sto chutí ho za to žalovat. Zžíral ho pocit, že nikdo nikdy jeho obličej nepozoroval/neanalyzoval tak dlouho jako Sherlock Holmes.

,,To tě doma neučili zdravit?" náhle přerušil ticho. 

,,Snaha tam byla, ale běžné formality jsou příliš nudné a obyčejné," uznal vhodné v odpověď a chladně bodl pohledem do štěrku na zemi. 

,,Ach tak. Chápu no, proč jsi vlastně  přišel?"

,,Já ani nevím. Možná protože jsme dva jediní lidi, co mají něco společného s tvou třídou a ostatní k nim přitom nemají žádný respekt."

,,Na tom něco bude," odsouhlasil John. 

,,Říkal jsem si.. no, říkal," začal rozpačitě Sherlock. John po očku sledoval jeho lehce šarlatové tváře,které zrudly ještě víc, když se jejich majitel snažil najít vhodná slova a skloubit je do smyslné věty. 

Jak mu došlo, že tenhle monolog pokračovat nejspíš nebude, radši záhy zapřemýšlel nad tím, co se Holmes snažil říct. 

,,Co tě napadlo?" ztěžka ze sebe dostal.

,,No, nechceš třeba pomoct s chemií? Bratr trvá na tom abych si našel přátele," nuceně přiznal.

,,Jo a kdy?"


End file.
